newyorkfandomcom-20200222-history
List of fiction set in New York
2010 2011 13 (2011) 2012: Ice Age (2011) The Adjustment Bureau (2011) Arthur (2011) Beastly (2011) Battlefield 3 (2011) Born to be a Star (2011) Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) Crysis 2 (2011) Dream House (2011) Dead Space 2 (2011) Extremely Loud and Incredibly Noise (2011) Friends and Benefits (2011) Limitless (2011) Margaret (2011) Margin Call (2011) Meanwhile (2011) Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) New Years Eve (2011) Night of the Living Dead (2011) Our Idiot Brother (2011) The Pill (2011) The Resident (2011) Shame (2011) The Sitter (2011) The Smurfs (2011) Something Borrow (2011) Tower Heist (2011) Union Square (2011) 2012 2 Days in New York (2012) Assassins Creed III (2012) Amazing Spider-Man (2012) Arbitrage (2012) The Avengers (2012) The Bourne Legacy (2012) Diary Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) The Dictator (2012) The Dark Knight Returns (2012) The Dark Knight Rises (2012) The Darkness II (2012) English Vlinglish (2012) Forgetting the Girl (2012) Freelancers (2012) Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) Lola Verses (2012) Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) Max Payne 3 (2012) Man on Ledge (2012) Men in Black 3 (2012) Mass Effect 3 (2012) Petunia (2013) Prototype 2 (2012) Premium Rush (2012) Red Hook Summer (2012) Safe (2012) The Unspeakable Act (2012) Wanderlust (2012) What Massie Knew (2012) Keep the Lights On (2012) 2013 American Hustle (2013) Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag (2013) Army of Two: The Devils Car (2013) Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013) The Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes (2013) Atlantic Rim (2013) Beyond: Two Soul (2013) Blue Jasmine (2013) Broken City (2013) BioShock Infinite (2013) Call of Duty Ghosts (2013) Chinese Puzzle (2013) Crysis 3 (2013) Dead Man Down (2013) Dead Space 3 (2013) Frances Ha (2013) Futurama (2013) Generation Um (2013) Generator Rex (2013) Inside Lewyn Davis (2013) Kick-Ass 2 (2013) Kill Your Darling (2013) Lego Marvel Superheroes (2013) The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (2013) Now You See Me (2013) Oblivion (2013) Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013) Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) Ryse: Son of Rome (2013) Side Effects (2013) Spiders 3D (2013) The Great Gatsby (2013) The immigrant (2013) The Inevitable Defeat of Mister and Pete (2013) The Secret Life of Walter Mitty (2013) The Smurfs 2 (2013) Tomb Raider (2013) The Last of Us (2013) The Wolf of Wall Street (2013) The Wolf Among Us (2013) Third Person (2013) Vishwaroompam (2013) World War Z (2013) 2014 5 flight Up (2014) 5 to 7 (2014) The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) Penguins of Madagascar (2014) The Angry Man in Brooklyn (2014) Angry Nerd Game Nerd: The Movie (2014) Annie (2014) Begin Again (2014) Before we Go (2014) Birdman (2014) The Crew (2014) The Cobbler (2014) Call of Duty Advance Warfare (2014) Da Sweet Blood of Jesus (2014) Deliver Us from Evil (2014) Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby (2014) The Drop (2014) How to Train your Dragon 2 (2014) John Wick (2014) The Last Five Years (2014) The Longest Week (2014) Left Behind (2014) Listen Up Phillip (2014) Lords of The Fallen (2014) Love is Strange (2014) Lucy (2014) Maina Days (2014) Match (2014) Modern Combat 5: Blackout (2014) Murdered Soul Suspect (2014) A Most Violent Year (2014) I Origins (2014) The Other Woman (2014) The Seven Five (2014) Mr Peabody & Sherman (2014) Predestination (2014) St. Vincent (2014) Scumbag Hustler (2014) Sharknado 2: The Second One (2014) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) The Lego Movie (2014) The Awkward Top Five (2014) A Walk Among the Tombstone (2014) Whiplash (2014) Welcome to New York (2014) Winter's Tale (2014) Wolfenstien The New Order (2014) 2015 About Ray (2015) An Act of War (2015) Ant-Man (2015) A Very Muarry Christmas (2015) Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) Brooklyn (2015) Bridge of Spies (2015) Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) Carol (2015) Fantastic Four (2015) Focus (2015) Fallout 4 (2015) Just Cause 3 (2015) Love Live! The School Idol (2015) Mad Max (2015) Minions (2015) Mistress America (2015) Minecraft: Story Mode (2015) Pay the Ghost (2015) Pixels (2015) Queen of Earth (2015) Run all Night (2015) Rise of the Tomb Raider (2015) Sleeping with other People (2015) Staten Island Summer (2015) Soma (2015) Tomorrowland (2015) The Revenant (2015) Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (2015) Ted 2 (2015) The Big Short (2015) The Intern (2015) The Night Before (2015) Train Wreck (2015) The Walk (2015) Until Dawn (2015) 2016 Battlefield 1 (2016) Collateral Beauty (2016) Call of Duty Infinite Warfare (2016) Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (2016) Doom (2016) Doctor Strange (2016) Dead Rising 4 (2016) Dues Ex: Mankind Divided (2016) Fantastic Beasts and were to Find Them (2016) Ghostbusters (2016) Money Monster (2016) Norm of the North (2016) Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) Quantum Break (2016) Recore (2016) Sully (2016) Star Trek Beyond (2016) The Secret Life of Pets (2016) The Lion Guard (2016) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) Tallulah (2016) Tom Clancy's The Division (2016) The Turing Test (2016) 2017 Beachrats (2017) Bushwick (2017) Call of Duty WWII (2017) Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy (2017) Dean (2017) The Fate of the Furious (2017) For Honor (2017) Good Time (2017) Going in Style (2017) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Golden Exits (2017) The Greatest Showman (2017) Horizon Zero Dawn (2017) Hollow Knight (2017) The Incredible Jessica James (2017) Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 (2017) Jerry before Seinfeld (2017) Landline (2017) Marvel's vs Capcom: Infinite (2017) The Meyerowtiz (2017) Observer (2017) 9/11 (2017) Person to Person (2017) The Super (2017) Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) Resident Evil Biohazard (2017) Return to Montauk (2017) Roxanne Roxanne (2017) Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Spider-Man Homecoming (2017) Spacelords (2017) Thor Ragnorak (2017) Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (2017) Where is Kyra (2017) Wonder Wheel (2017) Wonderstruck (2017) Wolfenstien II: The New Colossus (2017) 2018 Avengers Infinity War (2018) Bird Box (2018) Black Panther (2018) The Commuter (2018) Christopher Robin (2018) The Death of Superman (2018) Disenchantment (Season 1) (2018) Extinction (2018) Gotti (2018) God of War (2018) Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) Just Cause 4 (2018) Mortal Engines (2018) Mission Impossible: Fallout (2018) Oceans Eight (2018) The Predator (2018) The Last Laugh (2018) A Quiet Place (2018) The Quiet Man (2018) Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018) Ready Player One (2018) Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) Shadow of the Tomb Raider (2018) Spider-Man (2018) Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Venom (2018) 2019 Avengers Endgame (2019) Anthem (2019) Batman: Hush (2019) BlackSad: Under the Skin (2019) Crackdown 3 (2019) Dark Phoenix (2019) Disenchantment (Season 2) (2019) Gretta (2019) Glass (2019) Godzilla King of the Monsters (2019) Jump Force (2019) Left Alive (2019) Masked Singer: The Peacock (2019) Men in Black International (2019) The Punisher (Season 2) (2019) Reign of the Supermen (2019) Star Wars Episode IX (2019) Spider-Man Far from Home (2019) Tom Clancy's The Division 2 (2019) The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) The Lion King (2019) The Upside (2019) Velvet Buzzsaw (2019) Wolfenstien: Youngblood (2019) World War Z (Videogame) (2019) Young Justice Outsiders (2019) 2020 Beyond Good and Evil 2 (2020) Doom Eternal (2020) Flashpoint (2020) Fantastic Beasts and were to Find Them 3 (2020) Godzilla vs Kong (2020) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 (2020) The Infiltrator (2020) Minions 2 (2020) Metroid Prime 4 (2020) A Quiet Place 2 (2020) Star Citizen (2020) System Shock (2020) Sing 2 (2020) The Last of Us Part II (2020)